


Feeling Holly-Blue

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: While the Crystal Gems try to rescue Greg, Sapphire has to figure out how to distract Holly Blue for a few precious minutes.  With the help of her vision and a few coy words, the blue gem figures out a very fun way indeed.





	Feeling Holly-Blue

“Honestly, I’ll never understand why they still make Rubies. They’re basically pets.”

Sapphire forced a patient smile onto her face as she glided down the hall next to Holly Blue Agate, fresh from offering her friends a five-minute distraction. Five minutes wouldn’t be enough, however; her thoughts kept sweeping between the endless possibilities laid out before her, and each and every one of them ended with Agate returning too quickly for the plan to pull off. She’d have to think of something outrageous and out of the norm to change things if they wanted any hope of getting Greg back safe-and-sound.

A few ideas struck her as they moved down the eerily-pristine and modern halls, the blue gem constantly off-put by the empty mechanical hum of the walls around her. She heard the agate beside her droning on and on about something, but wasn’t listening until she heard an up-lilt in the voice. That means she asked a question, she thought a second too late.

“Hm? I’m sorry, I was so distracted by the beauty of this station,” she fibbed, facing her escort. Holly’s face lit up from the compliment, a dash of dark-blue mixing into her cheeks as she folded her fingers over each other.

“Oh! Yes, it’s rather beautiful isn’t it? Blue Diamond’s best, you know.”

There was a short silence as the two blue gems looked at each other, as if either expected the other to dish out another compliment. Sapphire steeled herself for a moment and thanked the stars that her hair covered her eye enough to let it wander freely. As it was, her gaze was fixed tightly onto the thick gem’s curves.

“Yes, and her best people, clearly.”

“Oh? Oh! That’s so flattering of you,” Agate laughed, her face deepening in a thick blush. Sapphire’s eyebrow quirked as her plan solidified. She knew this was her best shot.

“And best-looking, if I might add.”

Holly’s face was almost cute as she gasped, Sapphire thought. If she wasn’t such a vile thing, the smaller gem might have even taken a liking to her and those thick blue curves. As it stood, she could only put aside her momentary disdain for the pleasurable distraction her future-vision allowed her to witness. So, she was into that, was she?

“Goodness, you’re such a charmer! And a very beautiful one at that, I might add.”

Sapphire fanned her hand as if suddenly flattered, putting on a nice smile for the other blue gem.

“Oh goodness, certainly nobody here could compare to the beautiful Holly Blue Agate. I consider myself lucky even having a little alone time with you.”

Their eyes met, and a lewd smile spread across the agate’s face. She stood fair and upright, straightening her back and amplifying her assets much to Sapphire’s amusement.

“Well, then we should consider it lucky that your ship is having problems. Perhap- THE SHIP!”

Sapphire managed to keep from laughing as she moved to pick up the pace, and the duo reached the Ruby’s ship very quickly. She boarded the alien vessel and suggested Holly wait outside, noting with a smirk how good of an idea the terrified gem thought that was. The ship’s door closed behind her, and Sapphire stepped over to the consoles.

The beautiful blue gem looked around for a moment, collecting her thoughts and taking a deep breath. She could use this time to prepare, she imagined. Sweeping her hand over the inactive console, Sapphire considered a few ideas. Reaching up, she hiked her hands beneath her flowing dress and slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her silky panties. One of the benefits of having future vision was always being prepared for the lewd courses of action she knew she’d take, and with a smile Sapphire appreciated that very benefit as she watched slick strands of lust pull away from her pussy as she removed her panties. Allowing the delicates to fade away as all light-clothing did, the blue gem returned to the ship’s door.

The ship’s doors opened to find Holly Blue waiting impatiently outside. She straightened up immediately and, trying not to lose her cool, addressed Sapphire as she stood in the doorway.

“Everything’s fine, I presume?”

“Yes. The ship is perfectly fine and will not explode in minutes.”

Holly Blue let out a heavy sigh and wiped the sweat from her brow, all but prostrating herself.

“But…”

“Yes, Sapphire?” she queried, straightening up once more. Sapphire reached up with one hand and put a gloved finger delicately to her lips, which curled into a smile. She watched with admitted amusement as the agate’s cheeks flushed with more color than usual.

“I was thinking that, as we are so lucky to be away in private, perhaps I could give you a tour of my… ship?”

Holly Blue looked around, seeing the spare Amethyst guards at the front gate and nobody else. With a chuckle, she turned and looked back down at Sapphire. Stepping closer, it became quickly apparent how much larger and how imposing Holly Blue was, her curvaceous figure towering over the other gem. Sapphire smiled very politely as she awaited the answer, knowing full-well what kind of things the massive gem was into.

“That would be lovely.”

The ship door had barely closed before there was a shuffling of clothing and the crack of a whip across blue skin. A husky, muffled groan slipped through the pouty thick lips of Holly as she knelt before Sapphire, whip around her neck and sex in her face. Standing before her, the smaller blue gem was holding the whip in one hand and left the other tangled up in the agate’s shaggy hair, tugging her mouth roughly into her exposed, dripping pussy. The agate’s lips had no sooner met the hot, slick flesh than had parted to allow her tongue to drag helplessly against it. Sapphire kept her composure as she stood on one leg, the other hooked up over Holly’s shoulder and around her face to expose the beautiful gem’s pussy to the other’s mouth. 

“Let’s put that wagging tongue to good use,” Sapphire hummed coldly, an order more than a suggestion. She tugged with the whip hand, causing the cord to pull uncomfortably-tight on the woman’s neck and urge her forward. The larger woman’s head nearly toppled Sapphire, but the blue gem kept her cool even as the helpless woman’s tongue lapped obediently against her dripping cunt. A shiver ran up the gem’s spine as she felt Holly’s tongue, warm and wet, brushing eagerly against her sensitive clit. She slowly began to rock her hips, eye closing as she faced toward the ceiling to steady her breath. The feeling of Holly’s arrogant lips and tongue taking turns lavishing affection onto her pussy was admittedly a rush, and Sapphire wondered briefly how her compatriots were doing.

She would need to wrap this up quickly to avoid taking too long, she knew; the Amethyst guards would only wait so long before asking if everything was okay. The timelines in which she got carried away ended up being much less-fun and much more shout-y. With a squeeze of her hand in the agate’s fluffy hair, Sapphire tugged the woman’s face against her increasingly-bold thrusts. Within moments, she was all-but grinding on the agate’s face, her mouth hanging open as she began to pant and moan. Looking down, Sapphire saw with a blush how Holly Blue was looking at her; obediently, but also curiously. She had a feeling that this woman would’ve been asking how she was doing, if her tongue wasn’t buried inches-deep in her wet pussy.

“You’re doing well,” Sapphire assured, and the reaction was rather immediate. Holly’s tongue sped up, burying roughly into her clit until it was practically grinding into her in long, slow laps. Sapphire’s voice squeaked out of her, and she let go of the woman’s hair to reach up and grasp her own sensitive breasts, massaging and groping them along to her thrusts. Any moment she felt the agate slow or pull back, she tugged on the whip, exciting them both and burying the gem’s tongue inside her. She would then draw it out slowly, grazing it across her clit in eager strokes before pushing back in and tasting every inch of her. If Sapphire wasn’t careful, she thought as she bit her lip, she might end up taking too long anyway.

“Make me cum like a good Agate,” she began, her voice catching in her chest as the other gem shoved her tongue all the way inside and hit a particularly-nice spot. She had to steady her rapid, desperate breaths before continuing, her hips bucking hard against the agate’s face.

“M-make me cum, and I’ll be sure to tell everybody how wonderfully you keep this base.”

Somehow, that worked. In spite of herself, Sapphire was now struggling to keep her voice in as she desperately grinded her cunt against the woman’s experienced mouth, feeling her tongue once again pushing hard against her clit. Every time Sapphire rocked her hips upward, Holly Blue forced her tongue to stay still, causing a wonderful sense of hot tension and resistance that made her pussy twitch. As her fingers adjusted around the whip’s grip, Sapphire also had to admit she really enjoyed being this much in-charge. She tugged with the whip again, this time holding it tight around the woman’s neck and letting her voice all the way out. As Sapphire’s body begged for release, she could feel the frigid energy bounding out of her and spreading across the floor.

The ship’s floor began slowly freezing over as she tugged Holly Blue’s mouth into her conversely-hot pussy. Sapphire’s musical moans filled the ship, and she lost herself to the woman’s tongue as she desperately rocked her hips against her face over and over again. The smaller gem let out a harsh, girlish cry of ecstasy and wrenched the agate’s face against her cunt, juices spilling out over her lips and tongue in lieu of the oxygen she hopefully didn’t need as the whip bit into her neck. Agate soldiered on regardless, her tongue roughly fucking and licking Sapphire as though her pussy were sweet ambrosia, or perhaps a light snack after a long jog.

Sapphire’s voice quivered and shook as she moaned again, long and low this time as she slowly came down from the high of the orgasm to find Holly Blue no longer tongue-fucking her. Looking down, she watched as the agate was desperately trying to stay steady on what was now a ten-foot circle of ice on the floor, and eventually slipped from her knees and onto her face. Sapphire slowly lowered her leg, having years of practice with this and something of an affinity for ice, and slowly caught her breath as she tried not to laugh. After a few moments and some adjustments to the ship’s heating, the two were standing once-more and Sapphire had returned into her dress.

“So, I trust that was an informative tour?”

They shared a chuckle as Holly wiped the last of Sapphire’s mess from her lips.

“Ah, yes. I’ve learned much of you, Sapphire.”

“And I, you, Agate.”

“Well then. Shall we be off? Perhaps your Ruby would finally serve a purpose and join us for a… round two.”

Sapphire hid her blush well as she turned to view the ship’s door. She would, she thought with a pang of guilt for leaving the poor flame out of things. Perhaps she’d reward her later, after all of this were over. Maybe… She turned to look at Agate, and wondered what Ruby would like to do to her more than anything.

“I think she’ll enjoy our return. Trust me.”


End file.
